Who are you?
by Panda-chan1358
Summary: "Hey, mama, papa!" Asuka tugged at Alzack's hand to get his attention. The parents looked downwards to their daughter, who was pointing to her right where Bisca had tripped. "Why is Lucy sleeping on the floor?" Takes place after the Grand Magic Games and it has many twists to it. Lucy harem
1. Chapter 1

"Last night was just... crazy...!" Bisca said between yawns.

"Well it was a celebration for winning the Grand Magic Games for the..." Alzack counted his fingers to make sure he got the right number of parties.

"117th time! (eleventy-seventh)" Asuka exclaimed.

"Asuka, it's 117th (one-hundred-and-seventeenth)," Bisca corrected her daughter.

"Eh, I got 136..." Alzack sweated.

"How come I didn't get to go?" Asuka pouted.

"Because it lasted past your curfew," Bisca patted her daughter's head while Alzack was recounting the celebrations with his fingers.

Bisca slowly pushed the door open.

The aftermath was surprisingly... _odd_.

"Huh? Didn't we leave a bigger mess?" Bisca asked.

All the tables were standing up correctly and there wasn't any drinks or food spilled all over the place. Spotless.

"Maybe Mirajane cleaned?" Alzack shrugged while walking ahead as soon as he gave up counting.

"I guess..." Bisca walked ahead with Asuka following, a couple steps behind Alzack.

"Ah!" Bisca tripped over something but since Alzack had quick reflexes he quickly turned around and caught Bisca.

"What did you trip over?" Alzack asked while helping her stand up again.

"I'm not sure..." Bisca murmured.

"Hey, mama, papa!" Asuka tugged at Alzack's hand to get his attention.

The parents looked downwards to their daughter, who was pointing to her right where Bisca had tripped.

"Why is Lucy sleeping on the floor?"

Alzack, and Bisca turned to where Asuka was pointing.

Alzack widened his eyes as Bisca screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo Luce!" Natsu opened and entered the window of Lucy's apartment.

"Luce?" Natsu looked around for a bit until Gray came in through the window and landed onto Natsu.

"Ow! What was that for ice princess!" Natsu yelled.

"What do you mean?! You were just standing there fire breath!" Gray yelled back.

"Stripper!"

"Flame brain!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Bas-!"

Erza then bonked their heads together.

"Stop fighting!" Erza said as the two slid to the floor.

"Hm... maybe Lucy left already..." Erza thought out loud.

"Juvia doesn't think this is a very good idea..." Juvia said while struggling to get through the window.

"Your worrying too much!" Happy helped push Juvia in and onto the bed by the window.

"Love rival may be love rival but love rival deserves privacy too," Juvia said while sitting up while Happy fell onto the bed with his back and bouncing up and down.

"Lucy?" Erza asked loudly.

"Love rival?" Juvia asked while looking around the pink bedroom.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled while using the bed like a trampoline.

"Maybe she is at the guild..." Gray rubbed his sore head.

"Too the guild!" Natsu exclaimed.

The five walked, or in Happy's case, flied, to the guild when they heard an ear-splitting scream.

"That scream... Bisca?" Erza said.

"C'mon! There might be something wrong!" Natsu ran ahead while the rest followed.

They saw some of the other members reaching the doors to the guild.

"What are you waiting for?! Open the door!" Gray yelled.

"Sorry-just trying to catch our breath here!" Gajeel said sarcastically.

Wendy was the first to regain her composure so she pushed the guild doors wide open for all the members there to see.

"Bisca-san?" Wendy asked.

The members saw Alzack standing there with his eyes widened and looking at the floor with a confused Asuka and they heard Bisca crying, but the tables were blocking Bisca making them only being able to see the top of her hat.

"A-re? The guild is awfully tidy," Mirajane said.

"Didn't you clean it after the celebration?" Freed asked.

"Not at all," Mirajane said.

"Bisca-san? Is something wrong?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"Lucy-san...! Lucy-san is...!" Bisca said between sobs.

"Lu-chan?" Levy asked, worried about her best friend.

Levy walked over to the family and widened her eyes and screamed once she saw what Bisca was crying to.

"Shrimp?!" Gajeel ran over to Levy, who fell onto her knees and started crying.

The other guild members ran over to the group to see what had happened.

Most of them stood with their eyes widened, others screamed, and others cried.

"Luce...?" Natsu asked.

"Is she... _dead_?" Gray almost whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

There, Lucy laid on the floor with dull and unblinking eyes. She had deep cuts that still seemed fresh all over her body.

"Lucy..." Happy cried.

"Just... what happened..." Erza gritted through her teeth as tears streamed down her face.

"No way! Juvia doesn't believe this!" Juvia yelled, "Juvia doesn't believe that love rival..." she lost force in her words and soon fell down onto her knees as tears landed onto the floor, "Lucy can't be dead...!"

"Something like this... isn't suppose to happen!" Lisanna cried.

"Lucy... just who did this to you..." Gray gently picked up the upper half of Lucy's cold body and hugged her tightly.

"Ah... this feeling is similar..." Mirajane thought while tears streamed down her face.

"This isn't suppose to happen...! It just...!" Lisanna lost her voice as she cried more.

"Lisanna..." Mirajane hugged her sister from behind.

"Lucy-san..." Wendy cried.

"Where's Master? Is he here yet?" Gajeel asked.

"All we can do is wait... dang it..." Natsu murmured.

* * *

"This is really upsetting..." Lahar said.

"Is there anything you can do?" Makarov asked.

"We can't even figure out what tool was used or track down any magic," Doranbolt said.

"Then keep looking! We can't just leave the killer be!" Natsu yelled.

"We understand that, but with no lead, we can't do anything," Lahar said.

"We could talk to those who talked to Lucy yesterday," Doranbolt suggested.

"That could help," Lahar agreed.

"That might take a while since we invited a few guilds to celebrate with us," Makarov sweated.

"Which guilds?"

"Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels, Blue Pegasus, and Saber T-"

"Natsu! I challenge you!" Sting busted through the door with a Rogue, who was face-palming since he literally broke the door.

"Now is not the mood right now," Erza said while stabbing a fork into her cake.

"Why's that?" Sting asked.

Everyone in the guild stopped talking once he asked that.

"Maybe we should come another time," Rogue said.

"Eh?! No way!" Sting complained.

"Excuse me, but did you talk to Lucy Heartfillia last night?" Lahar came up to the twin dragon slayers.

"Yes, what of it?" Rogue slapped a hand over Sting's mouth before he could talk.

Lahar turned to Doranbolt and he nodded.

"Hey, can you guys move for bit?" Doranbolt told the other Magic Council members that came with them.

The members moved out of the way to show Lucy on a blanket.

The twin dragon slayers widened their eyes at the sight of the blonde and Rogue's hand fell down to his side.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter focuses more on the comedy, and a reviewer reviewed that I needed to make my chapter longer, here's the thing, I'm really trying but it just seems so perfect to stop the chapter at that part of the story... yeah.**

* * *

"Okay, now that everyone who had talked to Lucy yesterday is here, let's start the investigation," Lahar said as Doranbolt took out a notepad and pen.

"Have you noticed that most of the people who talked with Lucy last night are _guys_," Doranbolt told Lahar.

"Yes, I can see that very clearly," Lahar sweated.

The people who were sitting at the investigation table were Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Happy, Freed, Evergreen, Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Lyon, Sherry, Cheria, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve.

"Hey, there are a good amount of girls here too," Evergreen said as though it was offensive to her.

"Yeah, I know, let's just get started with the investigation," Lahar sighed.

"Let's start with the overly sparkly guys," Doranbolt said pointing to the Tri-men.

"We were simply making her feel special!" Hibiki said.

"Ren!" Sherry smacked the back of Ren's head.

"I'm sorry! But where they go I go!" Ren said while rubbing the back of his head.

"And I can't help it if she's cute..." Ren added quietly but Sherry obviously heard it and smacked the back of Ren's head again.

"Well, Hibiki was also asking Lucy out on a lot of dates-"

"Ahaha! You're hilarious Eve! You did the same too!" Hibiki slapped Eve's back making him choke on his words.

"But I didn't..." Eve murmured.

"Anything else?" Lahar asked.

"Nope! Not at all! How about you, Natsu-san?" Hibiki asked quickly while sweating a bit.

"Hm... I was talking to Lucy then popsicle punched me, we got into a fight, and everyone else ended up doing the same," Natsu said simply.

"Aye!" Happy jumped into the air.

"Well excuse me flame brain," Gray apologized very sarcastically, "I was originally talking to Lucy and about to ask her something then you butted into our conversation which made me mad and punch you."

"May I ask what you were about to ask her?" Doranbolt said while writing down a few notes.

"I was about to ask her to be my gir-" Gray immediately paused and blushed when he realized what he was going to say out loud.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell us?" Lahar asked.

"I'msorryandIwouldreallyliketohelpwiththeinvestigationbutIcan'ttellyouorImightdiefromembarrassment!" Gray really quickly said with his hand over his mouth making it even harder for the others to understand.

"Um, Juvia? Translation...?" Doranbolt asked.

"Sure Juvia loves Gray-sama but even Juvia cannot understand," Juvia said with a straight face making everyone else sweat.

"What happened between you and Lucy last night?" Lahar asked.

"Juvia saw love rival talking to Gray-sama so Juvia chased love rival."

The other's sweated.

"Lyon?"

"I said my hello to Lucy then saw Juvia."

The other's sweated more.

"I did the same as Lyon-sama," Cheria said, and quickly glared at Juvia, who shuddered.

"Okay, this is literally getting no where," Lahar sighed, "How about the Strauss sisters and Titania?"

"I was serving Lucy her favorite strawberry milkshake," Mirajane said.

"I was eating cake and talking with Lucy while she drank her strawberry milkshake," Erza said.

"I was asking Lucy advice on-!" Lisanna then remembered that Natsu was here and immediately shuts her mouth and starting blush.

"Ugh, still not getting anywhere!" Lahar face-palmed.

"I'll get everyone some drinks," Mirajane said as she went to the bar.

"Thank you..."

"Freed?" Doranbolt asked while Lahar was still frustrated.

"I was talking with Lucy about books then Gray looked like he really wanted to talk to Lucy so I left to go talk to Mirajane," Freed said.

"I'm guessing you're the same as the other guys?" Lahar said recovering just a bit.

"I thought you like Mira-" Evergreen was cut off by Freed slamming his head onto the table.

"F-Freed-san?!" Wendy worried about him hurting his forehead and to her it looked like he was catching a fever or something.

"I said my hello to her and left," Evergreen sighed.

"Didn't you talk to Elf-ni-" Lisanna was cut off by Evergreen ending up the same as Freed.

"I'm back- a-re?" Mirajane sweated at the Raijinshuu members.

"Thank you," Lahar said as Mirajane handed him a glass of water and since the eye-magic mages didn't recover yet Mirajane balanced the cup of waters on the back of their heads.

Lahar drank some water and eventually calmed down.

"Let's go to the Saber Tooth members then," Lahar sighed calmly.

"I was charming blondie with my good looks-"

"To put it simply, Sting was flirting with Lucy then got Lucy Kicked through the window," Rogue said.

"Rogue!" Sting complained.

"I had talked with Lucy and Rufus and we went off doing our own business," Rogue said while taking a sip of water.

"Eh? I memorized that you tripped over a cup and accidentally kissed Lucy," Rufus said.

"WHAT?!" Natsu, Gray, Hibiki, and Sting yelled while Rogue spit-tanked.

"Oh, he also kissed her on the lips."

"RUFUS!" Rogue yelled while growing a darker shade of red each word that was coming out of the memory-make mage's mouth .

"Oh, and Lucy-san said, 'That was my first kiss...!' Ah! Don't forget Rogue blushing since it was his first kiss too and running away! How they grow up so fast!" Rufus said as though he's older than Rogue.

Rogue was now redder than Erza's hair and Rufus's outfit combined with his hands out looking like he could attack Rufus any moment now.

"Rogue! How could you betray me! I thought we were brothers!" Sting said.

The shadow dragon slayer didn't respond, he simply turned to the table and slammed his head on it like the Raijinshuu members who were still like that.

"You know what? Screw it! I'm not even taking notes anymore!" Doranbolt threw his notepad and pen behind himself and stomped over to the guild doors that were repaired now.

"But Doranbo-"

"THIS INVESTIGATION IS GETTING NOWHERE!" Doranbolt slammed the door behind him.

...

"And I thought I was the one about to do that," Lahar sweated.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mest-san..." Wendy worried.

"Do you mind retrieving Doranbolt?" Lahar asked.

"Um- I'll try my best!" Wendy said as she ran out of the guild.

"So the only people left on interviewing are Levy, and Wendy, am I correct?" Lahar said.

"I'm pretty sure we're missing someone," Erza said.

"Right here!"

They then realized that Loke was sitting where Doranbolt sat before rage quitting.

"Who are you?" Lahar asked.

"Leo, Lucy's celestial spirit, but I'm also known as Loke," Loke said with a smirk.

"But didn't Lu-chan say that a spirit's contract with their owner is broken if the owner is dead?" Levy asked.

"That's only if the spirit caused the death."

"No, I meant, doesn't that mean you can't summon yourself since you have no contract anymore?" Levy specified.

"Oh yeah...! Wait but..." Loke realized and started wondering why he could summon himself.

"That is quite odd..." Lahar murmured while mentally taking notes since Doranbolt wasn't there.

* * *

"Mest-san! Please wait!" Wendy said while trying to keep up with Doranbolt.

"Wendy, please, this investigation is getting nowhere, so leave me alone," Doranbolt said.

"B-But-!"

"No buts."

"B-But...!"

Doranbolt heard a sniffle and he got a bad vibe from it.

He hesitantly turned around to see Wendy starting to cry.

"W-Wendy?!" Doranbolt panicked.

"B-But..! L-Lucy-san...! *Sniff* Mest-san... please help...!" Wendy cried.

"A-Ah! Okay, okay! Just don't cry!" Doranbolt said.

"R-Really...?" Wendy looked up to Doranbolt with teary eyes.

"Really!" Doranbolt sweated a bit.

"Wah! Thank you, Mest-san!" Wendy smiled.

Doranbolt couldn't help but smile too since her smiles are contagious and thanking that Carla wasn't here.

* * *

"Freed-san! Please help!" Levy shook the rune-mage's shoulder with her right hand but all she could hear was a muffle.

"Please?! I can't gather information about the Celestial Spirits by myself!" Levy started shaking Freed more with both of her hands.

"Freed? Please, this might be a step forward in investigating on how Lucy died," Mirajane asked.

Just more murmurs.

"Please? For the guild? For Lucy? For me?" Mirajane asked.

Everyone heard a sigh from Freed as he puts the glass of water onto the table and slowly rise from his seat.

"Fine..." Freed murmured as he was slightly blushing.

"Alright! Let's go!" Levy grabbed Freed's wrist and dragged him out of the guild to the nearest library.

"So have you remembered anything?" Lahar asked Loke.

"Not at all," Loke said, "I could go to the Celestial King, but what might be a short period of time to me is probably a long period of time for you, so this might take awhile in this world."

"Yeah, we remembered," Gray sighed, remembering the painful experience they had to go through since they only had a few day left till the GMG.

Loke disappeared as the others slump back and sigh.

"I-Is it Juvia's fault that love rival died?" Juvia said aloud and started crying waterfalls and making the skies rumble.

"E-Eh?! Why is that?!" Lisanna panicked over keeping Magnolia dry.

"A-After all of those times- e-even though Lucy was Juvia's first female friend *sniff* Juvia wanted love rival to get hurt?!" Juvia sobbed.

"Juvia-san!Don't be too harsh on yourself! I'm sure Lucy would never hold a grudge against you!"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! Lucy isn't that type of person!" Lisanna assured Juvia.

"Aaahh... I REALLY want to beat up the guy who killed Lucy," Natsu groaned.

"No kidding," Gray agreed.

"Wait, don't Dragon Slayers have a high sense of smell?" Lahar remembered.

"Yeah, what of it?" Sting asked.

"Can't you smell who touched Lucy in order to kill her or what type of magic or object the person used and track them down?"

...

"We are freaking idiots..." Rogue said into the table but loud enough for everyone to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

After Evergreen, and Rogue recovered from the head-to-the-table-because-friends-know-too-much-about-their-life the group headed over to Lucy.

"It's still sad to see her like this..." Hibiki murmured as he moved a strand of her hair from her now closed eyes.

_Why does this always happen...?_ Hibiki thought back to the green-haired woman.

"Can you, like, move out of the way, your smell of cologne is getting in the way," Sting said.

"Oh, sorry," Hibiki said while he went to Ren, and Eve.

The current dragon slayers took in a deep breath.

"No good, the scent of her blood is overwhelming..." Rogue sighed.

"That's true, but there's a hint of something," Sting said.

"Yeah, what is that?" Natsu said.

"It smells of something similar, but it's at the tip of my tongue," Sting said.

"Everyone? What are you doing?" Wendy asked while coming back into the guild with Doranbolt.

"With Dragon Slayers high sense of smell, I figured that they could track down whoever did this," Lahar said.

"May I help?" Wendy walked over.

"Help is always welcomed," Lahar moved out of the way so Wendy could join the other three.

"The smell of her blood is overwhelming, but there is a tinge of something..." Rogue murmured.

"...!" Wendy realized the scent.

"Guys! This scent! It's like- um- what is that guild name?!" Wendy asked to no one particular. She knew the tinge of the scent but just didn't remember the name.

"Well?! Spit it out!" Natsu asked urgently.

"Eh-to..! Eh-to...!" with the pressure added now Wendy was having an even harder time remembering the name.

"Hurry up pip-squeak!" Sting was as urgent as Natsu.

Erza stepped in and bonked both of the slayer's head hard enough that the slayers heads were now pointing downwards.

"Stop bothering her you imbeciles!" Erza grumbled.

"We're sowwy!" Natsu and Sting shrunk from Erza's overwhelming I'm-going-to-kill-you-guys-unless-you-let-the-moe-character-finish-her-sentence aura.

"This sent...!" Rogue realized now too.

"Isn't this M'lady...?" Rogue almost whispered.

"M'lady's?! I'm sure she didn't do this!" Rufus yelled, "M'lady surely has forgiven Lucy-san by now!"

"Rufus, I believe M'lady didn't do this either but this sent is definitely her's..." Rogue said.

"No!"

The Saber Tooth mages turned to Wendy.

"This is Minerva-san's scent but there's another scent too!" Wendy said.

"Another? I thought you said _a_ tinge of _a_ scent was there," Gray said, emphasizing the 'a's.

"Yes, but now that Rogue-san mentioned it, her scent is fused with other scents!" Wendy said.

"Now that I think about it, M'lady wasn't at the guild yesterday," Sting said.

"Well, we could just wait until Wendy has remembered the owner of the other scent," Eve said.

"Yeah, for now, let's just check on Levy, and Freed," Mirajane said.

The group walked out of the guild and decided to split up since- well, let's just face it- things are going to end up as a giant mess with a bunch of super-powerful mages and mages who have super-obsessive-stalker-ish love problems.

"Jeez, so much has happened today..." Gray mumbled.

"That's true..." Natsu agreed.

"The air was pretty suffocating back at the guild," Erza sighed.

"Juvia wants love rival back..." Juvia said.

"Aye..." Happy said while plopping onto Juvia's head.

Juvia then crashed into someone making the other fall down.

"Ow!"

"Juvia is sorry!" Juvia said then paused to stare at the person she ran into.

The others gaped at the person too.

"Love rival...?"


	7. Chapter 7

There the group saw Lucy sitting on the ground while rubbing her head in pain.

"Ow! That REALLY hurt!" Lucy said.

The group just gaped at her.

"What?" Lucy looked up to them.

"Love rival...?" Juvia asked again.

"'Love rival'?" Lucy looked at her questioningly.

"LUCY!" Natsu and Happy jumped onto her and hugged her tightly.

"Can't... breath...!" Lucy gasped for air.

"IDIOT! Are you trying to kill her!" Erza knocked the two off of Lucy.

"What's going on?!" Lucy said before coughing a bit.

"Lucy? Is that really you?" Gray gaped.

"...? How do you know my name?" Lucy stared at Gray oddly, "And put some clothes on!"

"What?!" Gray realized that he was now in his boxers only and started searching for his clothes.

"LUCY!" Juvia tackled Lucy and hugged her but not as tightly as Natsu and was crying.

"Seriously! How do you know my name?!" Lucy yelled.

"Juvia is sorry for saying she wants to hurt love rival! Juvia doesn't want love rival to leave!" Juvia cried.

"That speech you're speaking... are you Juvia?!" Lucy took Juvia off and firmly gripped her shoulders.

"Love rival...!" Juvia said while looking like a puppy.

"Jeez," Lucy sighed with a smile, "Didn't I tell you to call me Lucy and not love rival?"

"If love rival doesn't want to be called love rival and wants Juvia to call love rival Lucy then Juvia will call love rival Lucy, okay Lucy?!" Juvia said while still crying.

"Woah, you lost me there..." Lucy sweated.

"Lucy, I apologize for not being by your side last night! You may punch me in the face!" Erze bowed down.

"Erza...? That's not necessary you know..." Lucy sweated a bit.

"Hey! What's going on over there?!"

Lucy turned to her side to see a group of people running to them.

"... No way...!" Sting gaped.

"Wha-?"

She was tackled by Sting just like the rest.

"I can't believe it!" Sting held Lucy tightly.

"Can't breath...! Again...!" Lucy gasped for air again.

"This.. this doesn't make any sense!" Hibiki said with his eyes wide opened.

"Yeah.. shouldn't she be dead?" Eve asked.

Lucy pushed Sting away.

"Jeez! I don't understand!" Lucy said while hyperventilating.

"You're telling me!" Hibiki agreed.

"Who the heck are you people?! And why or how do you know my name?!"

"Eh...?" everyone there froze.

"E-Eh?! How come Lucy forgot everyone else except Juvia, and Titania?!" Juvia asked.

"Well, the way you spoke and how Erza apologized made me know who you guys are, but who the heck are the rest of these people?!" Lucy asked.

"Well not exactly my question... but I'm still confused!" Hibiki said.

"Luce, did you seriously forget about us?!" Natsu asked after the recovery.

"'Forget'? I don't even know you guys!" Lucy said.

"Lucy...!" Happy hugged Lucy's arm tightly while crying a bit.

"Woah!" Lucy's eyes brightened.

"You're one of those cat mascots from that company Exceed! I have all of your charms and plushies!" Lucy hugged Happy tightly.

"I can't believe they actually exist!" Lucy squealed.

"This doesn't make any sense...!" Rogue murmured.

"If you memorized the way Juvia-san talked and Titania apologized, does that mean you memorized your first kiss?" Rufus said making Rogue and Lucy blush.

"GOD DANG IT RUFUS!" Rogue yelled while blushing like a tomato.

"I apologize, but I'm trying to help boost her memory," Rufus was smiling though.

"YOU ONLY MEANT HALF OF THAT!"

"My first kiss... well I was at a party and Rogue tripped on a cup and accidentally kissed me..." Lucy blushed while holding the side of her cheek.

"See! It did help!" Rufus exclaimed happily.

Rogue was in that position where he looked like he was going to attack Rufus again.

"Eh?! You're Rogue?!" Lucy realized about Rogue, "And your Rufus, aren't you?!"

"Correct!" Rufus said.

"-Sigh- yes... and I'm sorry about yesterday..." Rogue murmured.

"Eh?! No, it's fine, you don't... have... to... apologize..." Lucy was blushing redder by each word and slowly lowering her voice too.

Of course the other guys who liked her ("WE DO NOT!")(Okay! Fine! Jeez, no need to be in denial!) twitched at this little moment.

"Rogue!" Sting complained.

"Rufus!" Rogue complained (more like blamed).

"Um- this still doesn't explain much!" Wendy interrupted.

"Explain what?" Sherry asked.

"Shouldn't Lucy-san be- um not to be rude- but dead?" Wendy asked.

"Ah, this is so confusing!" Natsu complained.

"I blame Jellal-er Siegrain-or Mystogan- or whatever the heck his name is!" Gray said while still getting confused.

* * *

~Wherever Crime Sorciere is~

Jellal sneezed.

"Is something wrong?" Meldy asked.

"I think someone was talking about me..." Jellal said.

* * *

~Edolas~

Mystogan sneezed.

"Is something wrong?" Coco asked.

"I think someone was talking about me..." Mystogan said, "Or the author is just getting confused about whether to call me Mystogan or Edolas Jellal."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so sometimes I'll add a ship moment in there myself, but if you want a certain ship moment in the next chapter then go ahead and tell me, I'll try my best to put it in there along with story development :3**

* * *

"Do you have amnesia, Lucy?" Gray asked.

"No, I clearly don't know you guys," Lucy said.

"At least Lucy remembers Juvia," Juvia hugged Lucy.

_And since she doesn't remember Gray-sama Lucy is no longer love rival! _Juvia happily thought to herself.

"I don't know what's worse, you forgetting us, or you being dead..." Hibiki scratched the back of his head.

"'Dead'? Since when?" Lucy looked at Hibiki weirdly.

"Since now, I memorized very clearly that your body is back at the guild," Rufus said.

"'Guild'? What's that?" Lucy asked.

"Eh?" all the Fairy Tail members were dumbfounded.

"Eh?! Do you not remember Fairy Tail!?" Lisanna panicked.

"'Fairy Tail'?" Lucy looked at Lisanna weirdly too.

"W-What about your mark?!" Evergreen pointed to the Fairy Tail insignia on the right side of her chest.

"'Mark'?" Lucy scratched the side of her head and her right hand showed that there was no mark on there.

"Lucy, your mark..." Mirajane gasped.

"You guys are making zero sense right now!" Lucy said.

"Does that mean Lucy forgot everything important to her?" Juvia lets go to look at her worriedly.

"Again, zero sense right now!" Lucy got up to dust her skirt.

"Well if she forgot everything important then she wouldn't remember her first ki-"

"Don't even say it again," Rogue was about ready to hurt the memory-make mage now if he kept bringing it up.

"Now that I think about it, how do you trip over a cup?" Sting asked.

"How should I know," Rogue sighed.

"I mean your not that type of guy to just trip over anythi-" Sting was about to walk over to Rogue but then tripped on a cup.

Just to make things clear, they are near a couple of stores including a cup store- wait is there even such a thing as a cup store?

"Ng...!" Sting tripped and accidentally kissed Lucy.

"STING!" Natsu, Gray, Hibiki, and Rogue yelled as the two fell to the floor.

"Aw crap!" Sting got up immediately and covered his mouth as Lucy laid there, blushing.

The boys mentioned before were now glaring at Sting.

"Hehe... oops...?" Sting rubbed the back of his head while smiling and sweating and blushing a bit.

"JEEZ! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH SABER TOOTH BOYS?!" Lucy yelled while getting up and blushing like a tomato.

Lucy then ran to the direction she came from.

"Eh? How did she remember Saber Tooth but not Fairy Tail?" Lyon asked.

"Maybe because of love!" Sherry emphasized the love like usual.

"Please don't say that!" Sting, and Rogue told Sherry since they didn't want to die from the wrath of the other guys who like her.

"I think we still need to investigate a bit more on the Lucy back at the guild," Wendy said.

"Probably, since I highly disagree with the idea that M'lady did this," Rufus agreed.

* * *

"Ah!" Levy closed the book and took off her glasses, "No good! Freed, how are you doing up there?!" she yelled to the top floor.

"Still no good!" Freed looked down from the balcony on the second floor.

"This is getting nowhere!" Levy puts her glasses back on picked up the next book.

"Maybe we should ask for more assistance," Freed suggested.

"But there's no other book worm back at the guild!" Levy closed the other book.

"What about Rufus? He's good at memorizing everything, right?" Freed asked.

"Right, why didn't we do that before!" Levy was tired from sitting on the floor so she fell onto her back to lay on the floor.

* * *

"I still can't remember..." Wendy said.

"Oh! I caught a scent!" Sting said. Everyone had their water still so they spit-tanked.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Rogue's... I think..."

"Hah?! What do you mean my scent is there?!" Rogue asked.

"Well a tinge of your scent is definitely there!" Sting responded.

"But I didn't even do anything to her!" Rogue responded back.

"Well you did-"

Rogue just splashed Rufus with the water in his cup.

"Ah! I remember!" Wendy yelled.

"Really?!" Gray asked urgently.

"Well! Spit it out!" Natsu yelled.

"It's... it's..." Wendy had a shadow over her eyes.

The others waited with anxiety.

"Raven Tail's scent."


	9. Chapter 9

"Raven Tail."

Everyone in the guild went so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"Raven... Tail..." Natsu said in disbelief.

"Tch... why didn't we think of that..." Erza murmured in anger.

They heard footsteps and the door opened.

"Everyone?" Levy asked worriedly.

"Did you finally find out?" Freed asked.

"Yeah..." Gray answered.

"M-Maybe we should come a few minutes later..." Levy whispered to Freed.

"I never thought to here that guild's name ever again," Mirajane said, with a hand against her cheek.

"So a guild did it?" Freed asked.

"How are we suppose to know?! We're getting a bunch, and I mean a BUNCH, of smells mixed up here!" Sting yelled in frustration.

"Yeah, why is it that Wendy can smell more scents than the others?" Lisanna asked.

"Maybe because they're getting rusty on smelling?" Mirajane said.

"You make it sound like we're old," the three sweated.

"Freed, if you couldn't take the hints, they picked up Minerva's, Rogue's, and Raven Tail's scents," Evergreen told the two.

"Raven Tail?!" Freed said in disbelief.

"Rogue's scent?" Levy gave a what-did-you-do-to-my-friend-better-sleep-with-one-eye-open-tonight look to Rogue.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Rogue said.

"Well, it's not exactly Rogue's scent, how do I put it..." Sting thought for a moment, "Like there's a twist...?"

"Thanks, that helps a lot!" Gray rolled his eyes.

"Let's just charge into the guild and beat everyone up!" Natsu shouted, but ended up getting bonked in the head by Erza.

"Don't be so drastic! Right now we should find that other Lucy!" Erza said.

"I don't think he's listening," Happy sweated since Natsu was hit so hard that he fainted.

"'Other Lucy'?" Levy asked.

"On the market streets Juvia's group crossed paths with Lucy who seems to have lost most of her memories," Juvia said.

"Eh?! No way!" Levy yelled.

"She ran away after Sting kissed her though," Rufus said which made Sting spit-tank.

"Rufus, this is really unnecessary!" Rogue twitched.

"Let go!"

Freed, and Levy moved out of the way to see Loke carrying Lucy bridal style.

"Why?"

"I said let go! I don't even know you!" Lucy yelled while trying to squirm out.

"Lu-chan?!" Levy gaped.

"Hm? Levy?" Lucy saw Levy.

"Loke, what are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"Well I came back after awhile but you guys explained a lot of things so I decided to bring Lucy over," Loke simply said.

"That's only half logical," Gray sweated.

"Wait, you're Loke?" Lucy asked as Loke puts her down when they got in the guild.

"Lucy, you remembered me! Now! Let's embrace each other!" Loke said with a smile and holding his arms out with the "kira-kira~!" air surrounding him.

Hibiki smacked the back of Loke's head.

"Please don't get so comfortable around her just because she remembered you since someone said your name!" Hibiki said, smiling with the "kira-kira~!" air surrounding him too.

"Ahaha! Don't go copying my character!" Loke said.

On the outside everything was sparkly when really everything was dark and lightning was going everywhere.

"Ah jeez, this is not going well," Ren sighed while Eve laughed awkwardly.

"I still don't understand what's going on," Lucy crossed her arms.

"Love got the best of his intellectual skills!" Sherry said, emphasizing the 'love'.

"To put it simply, he's jealous," Cheria sweated.

Natsu looked from the Lucy that was laying down, to the Lucy standing up, to the Lucy laying down, to the Lucy standing up. Laying down, standing up, laying down, standing up. Down, up, down, up. The one that's not breathing, to the one that is breathing.

Natsu opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Gray, who was sweating at how oblivious he is, "Don't say 'I don't get it,' you flame brain."


	10. Chapter 10

The people there just sat in awkward silence.

No one had any idea on how to start up a conversation since there were two Lucys, one dead and the other alive with possible amnesia.

"So..." Levy tried to start but that just resulted with everyone pointing their attention to her.

"U-Uh- so- uh- R-Rufus...?" Levy asked awkwardly.

"Yes?"

"So the only reason- uh- why Freed- and uh- I came back was t-to ask you to help us do research at the library s-since you're good at memorizing and all y-you know?" Levy was a stuttering mess.

"Okay, sounds good to me," Rufus agreed while getting up.

"When you guys figure something out please tell us when we return," Freed said as the three left to the library.

More awkward silence now that the doors slammed shut.

"Lahar-san, Mest-san, aren't you suppose to investigate...?" Wendy tried starting a conversation.

"O-Oh... right..." Doranbolt said awkwardly.

"Okay, so, Leo?" Lahar turned to the celestial spirit to see Lucy poking at his ears.

"Since when did you have cat ears?" Lucy said while poking at it.

"Well, they're lion ears, not cat ears," Loke said.

"Lion ears?!" Lucy said, surprised.

"M-Maybe we should investigate- er- that Lucy," Doranbolt said as she was distracted with the ears.

"Which Lucy? That Lucy, or that Lucy?" Gray replied sarcastically while rolling his eyes since the question not specific.

Lahar sighed as Doranbolt got more confused.

"Lucy Heartfillia," Lahar said.

"Yes?" Lucy turned her attention to Lahar.

"Can you specify where you were last night?" Lahar asked.

"But don't you already know-"

"I know, but I'm just checking her memory," Lahar whispered to Wendy, making sure Lucy didn't hear that.

"Well, I was at Fairy Academy-"

"'Fairy Academy'?" everyone literally questioned in unison.

"Yeah, Fairy Academy," Lucy said.

"Don't you mean Fairy Tail?" Erza asked.

"What's an academy?" Natsu asked.

"It's school," Gray answered.

"What's school?" Natsu asked.

"Where you go to get taught by people to be more intelligent," Gray sighed.

Natsu was about to ask another question but Gray just let out an even louder sigh to interrupt Natsu's next question.

"Yeah, that's where the party was," Lucy said.

"I am like soooooo confused right now!" Sting said.

"Yeah, and we invited the Saber Academy students and the Pegasus Academy and..."

Lucy kept talking about different academies while the others were just purely lost.

"Wait- so- what- but- huuuuhhhhh?" Natsu was clueless but for a good reason now.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Gray agreed.

"Wait, wait, wait, so you know us even though we aren't in the academies?" Hibiki asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You are in academies," Lucy gave them an odd look.

"Why are you giving us an odd look?! We should be the one giving you the look!" Sting yelled.

"Hah?!" Lucy yelled back.

"Sting, calm down," Rogue said, "I'm just as confused as you are but there's no need to yell."

"But this is confusing as fu-!"

Sting paused and sweated nervously when he realized Erza, and Mirajane glaring at him from behind a clueless Wendy.

"Fu- fanny packs!" Sting nervously fixed.

"Can you remember any of us, like, right now as we are?" Doranbolt asked to make sure.

"Uh..." Lucy looked at each person, trying to identify each person.

"Um... Natsu...?" Lucy pointed towards the pink-haired mage.

"Lucy remembered me!" Natsu yelled excitedly and jumped to hug Lucy.

"Oi! Why are you hugging her?!" Sting yelled.

"Can't I be happy that my friend remembered me?"

"No fair!" Sting pulled at Lucy's right arm hard enough so that she came off the chair.

"Um, Sting?!" Lucy started blushing.

"Stop pulling at her!" Natsu pulled at Lucy's left arm.

"Natsu, you're doing the same," Lucy sweated.

"Why don't you?!" Sting pulled at her arm harsher.

"No you!" Natsu did the same.

The others watched the stubborn dragon slayers play tug-a-Lucy.

When this was getting no where and Sting realized this he came up with something.

Sting lets go of Lucy, holds her chin, and kisses her on the cheek.

Everyone made this face (yes, including the ones who weren't even in the investigation)- (OAO)

"Wh..." Natsu started.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" everyone finished in unison.

Ah, this is not going to go well for Sting.


	11. Chapter 11

Erza dusted her hands and puts her hands on her hips.

"Now that that's over!" Erza announces with a knocked-out Sting below her foot.

"Hey I think you went a bit far there...!" Gray sweated.

"Nonsense!" Erza turned to glare at Gray who immediately shrunk back.

"Accidents I clearly understand, but on purpose?!" Erza twitched.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!"

Natsu, and Gray shrunk back even more and started shivering a lot.

"Jeez, Erza! You should have left me dealt with it!" Mirajane said with a smile.

"No I think that's worse," Lisanna sweated.

"Eh? But I should be able to make less of a mess at the guild if I dealt with it," Mirajane said, looking confused as the front half of the guild was now missing, the back half filled with swords implanted into the wall in various places, and at least half of the members on fire still.

"I'm not so sure..." Lisanna averted her gaze while cringing.

"After the front door was broken too..." Doranbolt sweated.

"Can we get back to the Lucy topic? Juvia is still confused," Juvia raised her hand.

"Oh, right," Lahar murmured.

"'Lucy problem'?" Lucy raised a brow.

"Well, if you can see over there," Lahar pointed to the Lucy that was dead.

"Eh?! Me?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Yes, we are trying to figure out what the heck is going on here with two Lucys," Lahar said.

"Well I'm still trying to figure out stuff too," Lucy said with her arms crossed.

"Like...?"

"Like what the heck is a guild? Why did Erza have so many swords? Who are most of these people? Why is everyone doing something that looks like cosplay?"

"Aah, this is definitely a really weird case..." Gray said while scratching the back of his head.

"Your clothes."

"Eh?! When did this happen?!"

"Gray-sama! So bold!"

"Gray you bas-"

"It's not like I want to Lyon!"

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense on why that guy strips a lot..." Lucy sweated as ice went flying everywhere.

"Gray... right?" Lucy pointed to Gray.

"You remembered me...?" Gray almost murmured.

"Well yeah, it's not that hard to remember someone who has a stripping habit," Lucy sighed.

The two just stared at each other, unsure what to say next, as Gray felt his cheeks get warmer every second.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia, looking very scary, appeared in front of Lucy's view.

"Like I said I'm not your love rival!" Lucy shrieked as she tried to move back but really it just ended up looking like Lucy was trying to hide behind the chair.

"IT WOULD BE FINE IF YOU JUST DISAPPEAR RIGHT NOW!"

"But didn't you say you didn't want me to disappear ever again?!"

"She... she remembered me..." Gray covered the lower part of his face with his hand so others won't see that he's blushing.

"Well isn't that good! You can have Lucy and I can have Juvia!" Lyon grabbed Gray's shoulder with his left hand with a light pat and a smirk.

"Wait what?!" Gray yelled at Lyon while blushing more.

_~Juvia's view~_

_"But... But I like Lyon..." Gray covered the lower part of his face with his hand so others won't see that he's blushing._

_"Well isn't that good! You're being honest!" Lyon grabbed Gray's shoulder with his left hand with a light pat and a smirk._

_"Wait what?!" Gray yelled at Lyon while blushing more._

"BOYS LOVE!" Juvia gasped while blushing, paying all attention to the ice-make mages.

"Oi, what are you doing..." Lucy sweated.

"W-Well Juvia just wanted to see..." Juvia awkwardly tapped her pointer fingers together.

"Could it be that you can't identify us with, in your case, different clothing?" Lahar asked.

"Well, yeah, I barely recognized Natsu unless I looked more specifically at him," Lucy answered.

"Uh-huh, Doranbolt, take notes."

"Can't, it's on fire too."

Lahar looked to the ground like Doranbolt was previously doing and saw that the notepad was on fire right at their feet.

"Oh, you weren't kidding when you said it's on fire."

"It's probably screaming for it's life right now."

"Yeah, probably."

"What should we do?"

"We'll buy another notepad on the way when we're buying more wood to fix the guild."

"A-hem!"

The group turned their attention to Loke.

"Can I share my side of the story now?" Loke asked.

"Oh yeah, you're here," the group said in unison.

"How mean! You forgot about me!" Loke jolted.

"Lucy, can I get a hu-?"

"No."

"Story please?" Lahar twitched.

"Oh, right," Loke cleared his throat and opened his mouth, ready to speak.

"I got nothing!" Loke shrugged while sticking his tongue out.

The group literally fell down.

"Don't say you want to share your story if you got nothing!" Ren yelled.

"Eh? But I tried my best..."

"Ugh, I remembered that you were more useful than this," Hibiki face-palmed.

"Yeah! Take Lucy's death more seriously!" Gray yelled.

"But I'm right he-"

"Not you!"

"Eh?!"

"How about you try to figure out your owner's death while not knowing how you can still summon yourself!"

Then everyone excluding Eve started yelling at Loke while Lucy sat in the midst of it, completely unsure what to do.

Eve sat there, thinking for awhile.

". . . !" Eve realized something.

"Hey, guys!"

They ignored him.

"Guys!"

Ignoring.

"GUYS!"

Everyone paused to turn to him.

"Couldn't Hibiki just search for the real Lucy with Archive?"

...

"Again, we're freaking idiots," Rogue sighed.

"Yeah, why didn't you do that?" Wendy asked while Cheria nodded..

"I guess I completely zoned out with the whole Lucy problem..." Hibiki said while scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hypocrite," Loke said with a sly face while Hibiki twitched at his remark.

"Love did get the best of his intellectual skills!" Sherry emphasized the 'love'.

"Alright," Hibiki said while holding out his hands and Archive appearing.

He then began to type things and clicked 'enter' and the screen was loading.

"'Error'?" Evergreen questioned since she was beside Hibiki.

"Hm? That's weird..." Hibiki typed up things again and clicked 'enter' with another 'ERROR' appearing.

He clicked 'enter' over and over again and each time he did more 'ERROR's appeared, clogging up the screen.

Hibiki sighed as Archive was now blinking red. He slowly typed again and clicked enter then a loading bar appeared.

The bar kept going until 80% and begun to lag a bit. It then reached 98% and... a little dragon in the form of little squares appeared with the words 'unable to connect to Archive' below it.

Everyone just stared at Archive in a dumbfounded way.


	12. Chapter 12

"Eh, who knew you're just as useless as me," Loke snickered.

"Well at least I'm trying!" Hibiki said as he seemed to be typing something different now.

"Are we going to solve anything anytime soon?" Doranbolt sighed.

"Depends if we have the insurance to do so," Lahar sighed too.

"There, that should solve our problem for now!" Hibiki said.

Archive had a map of Magnolia that was zooming into Fairy Tail.

"G*BEEP*gle Map?" Loke asked.

"No! I'm searching up people!"

"Archive can do that?" Ren asked.

"Since when?" Eve asked.

Archive now had an bird's-eye-view of Fairy Tail and it slowly turned into an x-ray with glowing dots.

"What's with the glowing dots?" Natsu asked.

"It's showing the people who are in here."

"And the colors?" Gray asked.

"It shows who have magic and who doesn't," Hibiki pointed to a blue one, "Blue means that this person has magic," then pointed to a red one, "Red means this person is very low on magic," the pointed to a green one, "Green means that this person isn't a mage."

"Okay, and this is necessary why?" Sting asked with his head still between Erza's foot and the floor.

"Can you take your foot off my hea-"

"No. You deserve this."

"To show which Lucy is real, and according to Archive, that isn't the Lucy we know," Hibiki pointed to the one who was still behind a chair trying to hide from Juvia's glares-full-of-dagger.

"This Lucy is not a mage, which explains why she doesn't have a mark, thinks we're wearing costumes, and doesn't know what a guild is," Hibiiki said.

"Then Lucy is dead?" Lisanna asked, confused.

"No, this Lucy isn't real either, I think," Hibiki added 'I think' quickly.

"But she has the guild mark, clothing, body, breas-"

"Totally unnecessary!" Rogue twitched as Erza pushed down on Sting's head more making Sting look like he's trying to do a fish face.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have any of her keys," Natsu pointed out.

...

"For the first time flame brain is actually smart," Gray deadpanned.

"What's going on?" Happy asked.

"Ah, it's sunny in Mt. Hakobe," Erza looked out through the window with a longing look when in reality she's just facing towards the wall-less guild side and a flying fish came by and smacked right into the hanging 'L' from the roof.

"HEY! I CAN BE SMART TOO!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah, if she was in danger then I would have sensed it and came to her rescue," Loke added.

"Is this it?"

The group looked over to Evergreen who had the pocket full of keys.

"Yeah! That's it!" Loke said.

"But shouldn't it be covered in blood like how we found her?" Lahar asked.

"Nope, no blood, just really dusty," Evergreen said as she inspected it.

"Then two fake Lucys?" Mirajane asked.

"What is two fakes doing here instead of one real?" Sherry asked.

"No, I don't think fake is the right word," Wendy said.

"They are clearly Lucy, but... Edolas...?" Wendy asked.

The only one's that got this were Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Lisanna since they've been in Edolas before.

"'Edolas'?" Cheria asked.

"It's another universe where there is us, but just different from us," Erza said.

The others who didn't get it looked confused.

"For example-"

"The Natsu here in Earthland is fiery and full of spirit but is bad on transportation while the Natsu in Edolas is cool and confident in transportation while a total wimp outside of a vehicle," Happy (Mr. Happy) said with a pointer and chalk drawings on a chalkboard with a venn diagram.

"Really? That's cool!" Eve said.

"So, what were we like?" Sting asked with a squished face.

"I think you guys were killed or something," Lisanna said.

"EH?!"

"Well, you see Fairy Tail was the only guild left after the king called all guilds to be destroyed but we were the rebellious type and I think that when Edo-Erza destroyed the guilds she killed you guys too," Lisanna said.

"Er... so, your point...?" Rogue sweated, trying to change the subject on the others being dead.

"So these Lucys are probably from different universes!" Wendy said.

"But how did they even get here?" Ren asked.

"That I'm still not sure about," Wendy said.

"Okay, so," Gray pointed to the Lucy behind a chair.

"This Lucy lives in a universe that has no magic, guilds, and has schools and academy." He then pointed to the Lucy that was dead.

"This Lucy... crap, I don't know, we got no clue on what type of universe she came from."

"Say, what type of magic does Minerva use?" Erza asked the Saber Tooth mages.

"Territory, it's caster magic," Rogue said, "She can pretty much manipulate space, meaning she can transport objects or living beings...!"

"So that means she could have transported Lucy with a Lucy from another universe!" Rogue said.

"But why would she do such a thing?" Sting asked.

"By the way, can I get up n-"

"No."

"Every time we solve something another question comes up," Lahar murmured.

"Doranbolt, take notes- oh yeah."

The two looked at the burning notepad again.

"How long are the notes going to burn?"

"I don't know, maybe another 2 chapters."


	13. Chapter 13

**THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**So I plan on drawing all of my fanfics into comics... yeah, not going to happen all at once =w=" I'm going to be busy with school and stuff in the future so of course I can't draw all of my comics in those periods of time, so, I decided to do a poll.**

**On the poll you can vote for which one of my fanfics I should draw next and the poll will end on the beginning of December along with me posting the first few pages on Christmas (consider the first pages a Christmas gift).**

**...**

**Well, technically, the poll doesn't end there with only one out of all of my fanfics drawn. I plan to draw all of my fanfics so, once I get the beginning of my fanfic drawn and posted the choice on the poll for that specific fanfic will be deleted since it's already done, and the poll will begin again on New Years or beginning of February excluding that fanfic choice, that way I can finish drawing my fanfics.**

**Confused? Example: Let's say this fanfic was voted the most and I close the poll at the beginning of December and I posted the first few pages on Christmas, then, when I start this poll again, this fanfic is no longer a choice, but when it's no longer a choice it doesn't mean it won't be updated as a comic anymore.**

**Eventually it will build up, I think, but hey, it helps.**

**Why am I doing this?  
****Because starting to draw all of them at once is not going to help my schedule, so I'm doing it one by one.**

**Where can you find my comics?  
****I have a deviantart account which is PandaLover1358, also, I do have a link directly to my account in my profile.**

**The poll isn't on my profile!  
****... Crap, I don't know how to answer that, this is my very first poll ever, so there's bound to be something bad happening. (But if it does work please do tell me)**

**Have any more questions?  
****Just PM me or leave a review asking about it.**

**And let's finally get this chapter going! (Thank you for reading) =w="**

* * *

"Hey, guys, couldn't this be the Lucy that was killed during Eclipse 2?" Wendy asked.

"Oh! Nice going!" Natsu exclaimed.

"But that still doesn't answer the question why there's Raven Tail's and Minerva's scents," Gray said.

"Well, we can easily conclude that Minerva teleported our world's Lucy," Lisanna said.

"But why?" Erza asked to no one particular.

"Hm... we can't really question m'lady since she disappeared without a trace..." Sting said.

"We could ask Raven Tail-" Hibiki was cut off.

"Are you _trying _to get us killed?" Loke asked.

"Let me finish my sentence!" Hibiki twitched, "I'm saying we could ask Raven Tail's Flare."

...

"No seriously, you're trying to get us killed," Loke sighed.

"At least I'm trying to help!" Hibiki yelled.

"It's worth the try," Erza said.

"And if we don't answer we can just beat them up!" Natsu yelled, excited now.

"Idiot!" Gray bonked Natsu's head.

"What the heck was that for popsicle?!" Natsu yelled.

"If we were to do that we would go straight to war flame brain!" Gray yelled back.

"But if Laxus can beat them then we could beat them!"

"That still makes us going to war!"

"BUT I WANT TO BATTLE!"

"BUT THERE'S GOING TO BE A FULL OUT WAR!"

"SHUT UP!" Erza yelled with her menacing aura.

"A-Aye!" Natsu and Gray hugged each other for dear life.

"Anyways, please finish," Erza said to Hibiki.

"Well, Flare could still hold a grudge, right? So it could be possible she did this and made a bond with Minerva to try and break Fairy Tail down that way it leaves an opening," Hibiki pointed out.

"That is a good hypothesis..." Erza murmured.

"It would be nice to see if she's not dead either..." Hibiki said.

Then the guys who like Lucy started staring at him, who began to sweat nervously.

"G-Guys?! There's no n-need to worry! B-Besides! Remember that I only have 95 mp?!" Hibiki panicked.

"Kyaah! HibiLu!" Mirajane fangirled.

"You're not helping!" Hibiki sweated more.

"So all we need to do is find Raven Tail," Lahar said.

"But where is Raven Tail?" Doranbolt asked.

.

.

.

"Aw c'mon! Really?! And we were on a roll too!" Sting complained.

Erza finally took her foot off of Sting's head and as Sting finally got up with his neck bent 90 degrees to the left she threw a sword, barely missing Sting's ear, and it was pinned to a table that was flipped over from Erza's outbreak earlier.

"O-Oi! Are you trying to kill me?!" Sting yelled as he pointed over to the table.

The table then broke into random triangular pieces.

"YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Sting."

"Huh?" Sting moved his neck back in place with his hands and looked over to Rogue.

"Look over there," Rogue pointed to what people were shocked to see behind the pieces of the table.

"Kyaah!" Lucy shrieked as she hugged onto the nearest person, which was Loke, but everyone, even Loke, ignored this gesture.

"Blondie~..."

Everyone readied in their fighting stance once they saw Flare sitting there with her usual smirk and empty eyes that were intimidating.

They stood in silence as they saw Flare not moving.

"... I can explain..." Flare frowned a bit.

* * *

"Maybe we should go back," Levy said while taking off her glasses.

"Yeah, I've memorized all of these books and they contain no information that we are looking for," Rufus sighed.

"Yeah that's- wait, you've read _all _of the books?" Freed stared at Rufus.

"Yes."

The two stared at him in a dumbfounded way.

"Then why didn't you tell us?!" Levy yelled.

"We could have gone back to the guild and helped them more there!" Freed yelled.

"Okay, okay! Let's just go then!" Rufus held his hands up in defense.

Levy kept glaring at Rufus while Freed thought _I wonder how the guild will end up__ when we come back _this time?

Yeah, he didn't expect this though.

~At the guild~

The three stared at the guild in a dumbfounded way again, or what's left of the guild.

Yup, the front half was still missing along with the hanging 'l' that was suppose to belong to the sign 'Fairy Tail' with a fainted flying fish, the back half of the guild with swords implanted in various places, at least half of the members on fire still, the notepad still on fire and probably screaming for it's life still, and-

"What the heck is Raven Tail's Flare doing here?" Freed asked.

"So this is normal?" Rufus asked Levy pointing to the sorta-guild.

"Sorta..." Levy twitched.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, we're waiting for an answer from Flare," Rogue finished explaining to the three about what had happened.

"Okay..." Levy sweated.

"Blondie was going to get killed Raven Tail..." Flare said with a very uncomfortable look on her face.

"Master Ivan wanted me to kill her by 12 at noon or else they would come to finish the job, but I lied and said I would but ended up finding a way on how to save Blondie," Flare said.

"Then you remembered Minerva's magic and went to go find her to save Lucy, right?" Erza asked.

"Uh-huh, Minerva refused at first but ended up helping me save Blondie," Flare said.

"And so...?" Natsu began.

"Can we beat up your guild?!" Natsu lit up and earned a smack on the head from Gray.

"What was that for?!" Natsu yelled.

"You are a fricking idiot!" Gray yelled back.

They both got knocked out by Erza.

"It was about to be 12 at noon when the party finished so we didn't answer any of Blondie's questions and just threw her into another universe and replacing her with a Lucy that was already dead to make it look like I killed her," Flare said.

"Then what about this Lucy?" Doranbolt pointed to the Lucy who was now being hugged by Loke.

"Um, Loke, you can let go now..." Lucy said, sweating.

The boys that liked Lucy started glaring at the Loke who didn't really care and kept hugging Lucy as though she was a stuffed animal.

"They do realize that that's not our Lucy, right?" Lisanna asked her sister.

"Who cares, it's pretty entertaining," Mirajane hummed.

"When the guild came to check and left Minerva came out of her hiding spot and we retrieved Blondie," Flare said.

"You didn't get the right Lucy-san though," Wendy sweated.

"Really?!" Flare jolted.

"Can you get Minerva to get Lu-chan back?" Levy asked.

"Depends on if I can find her," Flare said.

"By the way, where was she when you found her?" Sting asked.

"I can't tell, she told me to keep it a secret," Flare said, "Also because of spoilers."

"So... can you find her without spoiling...?" Sting asked.

* * *

~Of spoils and putting the Lucy back later and later fanfic references~

Minerva used her powers and brought out a Lucy but that wasn't the right Lucy since she's from a fanfic, you know, the ones where Natsu kicks her off the team and Lisanna's evil and blah, blah, blah?

"Nope," Minerva said as she kept bring out different Lucy's in order to find the right one.

"Too Saber Tooth... Too dragon queen... Too Adv*nt**e T*me style... Too mother-like... Too manga style... Oh! Found her!" Minerva then brought out the real, real Lucy.

"And now this fanfic is done!" Minerva sighed as though she did a lot of work.

Minerva and Flare left leaving everyone the real, real Lucy.

"Are you the real Luce?!" Natsu asked- er- yelled.

"Well, duh," Lucy said.

.

.

.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"That was quick!" Rufus said.

"Wait how can you forget us if you belong to this world?!" Gray yelled.

"Hm, I guess I just hit my head too hard while coming back to this universe," Lucy shrugged, "Teehee?"

"DON'T 'TEEHEE' US!" the group yelled in unison.

"Ugh! Well the mystery is solved here! Doranbolt! Grab the notepad!" Lahar yelled while walking off.

"But it's still on fire, remember? This is probably the last chapter it'll burn?" Doranbolt asked while following Lahar.

"THEN SCREW THE NOTEPAD!" the others heard Lahar yell from afar.

"Luce can't remember us again?" Natsu asked.  


"Dumbo, different Lucy!" Gray yelled.

"What?" Natsu asked, "Different Lucy?"

"You know! Lucy from different universe?! That Lucy!" Gray yelled.

"That Luce?" Natsu in a clueless way pointed towards the dead Lucy.

"Wait she's STILL here?! But no! That Lu- wait," Gray stopped yelling and started getting confused too.

While Natsu and Gray were confused about which Lucy is "that Lucy" and maybe the other readers too, the others were stuck with with a confused Lucy.

"Well, I don't remember anyone in here," Lucy said.

"Seriously?! We got back this universe's Lucy but she can't remember us?!" Sting yelled in disbelief.

"Do you remember Fairy Tail?!" Makarov asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, that's fine."

That caused for multiple face-palms and falling over from disbelief of one of the world's strongest mages only caring about their "child" remembering their guild.

"MASTER!" Mirajane yelled with the threatening aura of her changing into Sitri.

"C-Calm down!" Makarov started sweating a lot, "From remembering about the guild we can go to remembering the people, r-right?!"

"Th-that's right!" Lisanna panicked, partially agreeing with Makarov and partially caring about keeping at least half of the guild.

Mirajane's aura slowly returned to normal and she turned around and smiled at her sister, "Okay! If you say so!"

The other's sweated and sighed from relief.

"How about we take turns and spending time with Lucy to try and get her memory back?" Mirajane suggested and got out a cup filled with sticks out of nowhere.

Everyone reached for a stick and pulled one out.

"Okay, so who's first?" Mirajane asked.

"Rogue," Rufus pointed towards said person.

"Kyaah! Rolu!" Mirajane fangirled.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Rogue sweated.

"Are you asking me or Mirajane?" Rufus asked.

"Both."

"Um, don't I get a say on this?" Lucy sweated.

* * *

**So someone asked for Rolu and I obvisouly couldn't do that for this chapter so I'll do it next chapter. Tell me who you want spending the day with Lucy next whether a pair or not.**


	15. Chapter 15

~Day 1 of getting Lucy's memories back~

"So... who are you?" Lucy asked.

"Rogue Chenney," Rogue said.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell," Lucy said.

"Shadow dragon slayer."

"Nope."

"Saber Tooth member?"

"Hm..." Lucy thought for a moment.

"The rival team during the Grand Magic Games?"

"Nope."

"I feel like giving up right now," Rogue sighed.

"Oh!" Lucy remembered something.

"You owned a pink frog!" Lucy said.

.

.

.

"Frosch is a cat!" Rogue yelled.

"Yeah, that's only thing I can remember about, um... what was your name again?"

Rogue face-palmed.

"So, where are we going?" Lucy asked.

"The market streets or something," Rogue murmured.

"Okay, um..."

"Rogue."

"Rogue!" Lucy said.

Rogue watched as Lucy tried pronouncing his name at different speeds and ways.

_Why did I like her again? _Rogue sweated.

Lucy noticed Rogue staring at her and she smiled at him. He blushed at this gesture and averted his gaze.

"What was your name again?"

Rogue fell over.

"RO-GUE!" Rogue emphasized each syllable of his name while twitching a bit.

"Right..." Lucy said.

"So, what was our relationship?" Lucy asked.

"Friends... I guess," Rogue tried not mentioning about the whole first kiss thing.

"You guess?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we're close friends but it's not like we're best friends, or dating, or anything like that..." Rogue murmured the rest.

"Eh, I thought you were my boyfriend-"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Rogue yelled while blushing as red as Erza's hair and Rufus's outfit combined.

"Well, that Rufus guy mentioned something about you kissing me so I thought that we were dating or something," Lucy said with little innocent flowers dancing around her head.

"Nooo, no, no, no!" Rogue held his hands out while still blushing, "We did NOT kiss nor are we dating!"

It took a few seconds before one of the little flowers dropped and bounced off of Lucy's head and she realized and started blushing.

"Ah- s-s-s-sorry! I didn't m-mean it to put it w-weirdly!" Lucy stuttered while blushing and slowly walking backwards.

Too bad they were near the same cup store, _again_.

Lucy tripped backwards (is that possible?) on a cup and grabbed onto Rogue's cape, dragging him down along with her.

*Chu*

"AW CRAP!" Rogue yelled while sitting up and blushing a deeper shade of red.

Lucy slowly sat up while blushing a bit.

"L-Lucy! I'm really sorry that I just kissed you agai-!"

Rogue widened his eyes in surprise when Lucy kissed him.

_EEEEEHHHH?! _Rogue panicked on the inside but soon relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Fro thinks so too!"

The two jumped back to see Frosch there.

"F-Frosch?!" Rogue panicked as to why Frosch is here and at this specific moment.

Something then clicked in Lucy's mind when she saw Frosch with his little paw up (and hit her head on the floor).

"Ah! I remember!" Lucy exclaimed while standing up.

"Your name is Rogue Chenney and you own an exceed named Frosch. You're a shadow dragon slayer from Saber Tooth and we met at the party and you tripped over a cup and we accidentally had our first kiss and second kiss here and I decided to kiss you making it our wanted first kiss," Lucy said.

"And now that I think about it...!" Lucy started blushing as red as Erza's hair.

"I'M SORRY!" Lucy then ran off from embarrassment as Rogue and Frosch watched.

.

.

.

"Fro thinks so too!"

* * *

~Later that day~

The group had gathered at Fairy Tail again to see who would go next but the group noticed something different.

When Lucy and Rogue saw each other it seemed like they were trying to avoid each other and a very awkward aura was emitting from the two.

"So, did you remember?" Mirajane asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I remember Rogue..." Lucy murmured.

"What happened?"

Lucy jolted and looked the other way, blushing a bit.

More glares towards Rogue.

"Everyone! Grab a stick!" Mirajane held out the same cup with the sticks again.

"Who's going next?" Mirajane asked as everyone except Lucy and Rogue got a stick.

"I am," Gray said.

"No fair ice princess! You cheated!" Natsu yelled.

"Hah?! I did not cheat, flame brain!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Bas-!"

"Gray, your clothes," Mirajane hummed.

"What the?!" Gray started looking for his clothes in his boxers.

"Oh boy..." Lucy sweated.


	16. Chapter 16

~Day 2 of getting Lucy's memories back~

"Gray..." Lucy thought for a moment.

"I'm guessing nothing?" Gray sighed.

"Hm... ice princess..." Lucy murmured.

"That's what flame brain calls me," Gray sighed again.

"Frozen?"

"Wrong show!"

"Then no, got nothing," Lucy said.

"Ugh, how did Rogue due this," Gray groaned.

"Well, he told me what type of mage he is and all that other stuff," Lucy said with her pointer finger up.

"I'm an ice-make mage," Gray puts his fist on his palm, with cold air emitting from between, and he lets go and shows an ice model of Fairy Tail's insignia.

Lucy jolted when she saw it.

"Why is it so... familiar?" Lucy asked.

"Wait, do you remember?" Gray asked.

"No, but this looks familiar..." Lucy said.

"So, what sort of relationship are we in?" Lucy asked.

"Friends? Teammate?" Gray sort of wasn't sure since they haven't really discussed about the relationship they had.

"Nothing that includes romance?"

"HAI?!" Gray yelled while blushing.

"Just curious!" Lucy yelled while blushing and putting her hands up in defense.

"Well- um," Gray averted his eyes while scratching the back of his head awkwardly trying to figure out how to not make it awkward and not tell her he has a crush on her.

"This is starting to get really awkward, so I'll just ask something else," Lucy murmured, "What happened at the party between us?"

"Well, I was asking you something then got interrupted," Gray said.

"What were you about to ask me?" Lucy asked.

"Eh?!" Gray jolted and started blushing again.

"Well?"

"Um..." Gray took a deep breath and looked at Lucy straight in the eyes, "Will you be my girl-"

Lol, nope! They forgot that they were in the park and kids were playing soccer and the soccer ball smacked Gray right on the head.

"Oh crap!" the kid who kicked the ball yelled.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Gray yelled, obviously angry while holding his head.

"Did he just strip?!" a kid (girl) squeaked.

"What the?!" Gray then noticed that he was only in his boxers again.

"It's a perv!" another kid yelled.

"Hey perv! Give us back our ball!" another kid yelled.

"You little...!" Gray was about to freeze the kids at the moment.

"Aah! Green! Stop!" Lucy panicked.

She picked up the soccer and ran down the hill to give the kids back their ball. Gray puts his clothes back on as he watches Lucy smile and pat the kids on their heads while a kid was holding the ball she gave back.

He sighs at how she wasn't yelling at the kids for insulting him and how she called him a different color that started with 'gr'.

"Green, you okay?" Lucy asked while walking back up the hill.

"First, it's Gray, second, no, my head hurts like Erza just punched me," Gray grumbled as he sat by a tree's trunk.

"You're over-exaggerating," Lucy sighed as she sat by him.

"I'm not kidding! Those kids got some serious kicks!" Gray yelled.

"Does your head really hurt that much?" Lucy asked.

"Yes-!" Gray then felt Lucy pulling him gently down onto her lap so his head was laying on her lap.

"Better complain-y pants?" Lucy asked, blushing a bit.

"I guess..." Gray murmured as he was blushing so badly that his cold body temperature was probably now a normal human's body temperature (+fever).

He then noticed that Lucy wasn't talking anymore and he looked up to see that she was asleep.

"Jeez..." he murmured and slowly drifted to sleep.

"I remember!" Lucy suddenly shouted which surprised Gray causing him to come off of Lucy's lap and go rolling down the hill.

"Gray!" Lucy panicked and ran after Gray.

* * *

~Later~

"Alright! Third meeti- what the heck happened to Gray?" Erza noticed that the ice mage was covered in scratches and had leaves and twigs caught in his hair.

"BWAHAHA! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ICE PRINCESS?!" Natsu laughed out loud.

"STOP LAUGHING FLAME BRAIN!" Gray yelled, angry enough from the kids.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT?!"

"YOU'RE ON!"

Before they could even punch each other they were knocked out by Erza.

"So, how was the day?" Mirajane hummed.

"I remembered Gray," Lucy said.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia yelled.

"I'm not! And who are you?!" Lucy screamed while hiding behind Mirajane.

"Drawing time everyone!" Mirajane held out the same can again.

Everyone got a stick.

"Hey! It's my turn!" Sting puts an arm around Lucy's shoulders and grins.

"Well, not until tomo-"

"LET'S GO!" Sting yelled excited as he ran off to who knows where while dragging Lucy.

...

An I'm-going-to-kill-you-because-you're-not-following-the-rules aura was emitting from Erza, as much as she wanted to go have fun with Lucy, taking turns at the right moment comes first.

"That idiot!" Rogue sighed while face-palming as Erza was ready to charge after Sting.


	17. Chapter 17

~Day 3 of getting Lucy's memories back~

"Jeez why is Titania always after me?!" Sting pouted.

"Because you're too rash," Lucy said as she sticks a Band-aid on Sting' cheek.

"But she doesn't have to beat me up!" Sting pouted more.

"Well that's her way of saying stop," Lucy shrugged.

"So you can't remember anything?" Sting asked.

"Not really," Lucy said as she took Sting's arm and wrapped a roll of bandage around his arm.

"I see..." Sting murmured.

"Well?" Lucy asked.

"Well what?" Sting asked.

"Tell me about yourself," Lucy said as she got a piece of tape.

"I'm the great Sting Eucliffe!" Sting grinned proudly.

"Very narcissistic," Lucy noted to herself.

"Hey! I am not narcissistrous!" Sting yelled.

"It's narcissistic," Lucy sighed.

"Whatever! I'm a light dragon slayer and the master of Saber Tooth!" Sting yelled while pointing to himself with his thumb.

"Saber Tooth... like Rogue?" Lucy asked.

"You seem to remember Rogue easier than me...!" Sting pouted and murmured.

"Well that's because he went first! And we sorta... kissed... again..." Lucy murmured the rest while blushing.

"AAGH WHY ROGUE?!" Sting threw his arms in rage.

"Calm down! Now take off your vest so I can wrap your wound!" Lucy yelled as she got out another roll of bandage from her drawer.

"Huhu~! Charmed by my looks~?" Sting smirked.

"THAT'S NOT WHY!" Lucy yelled while blushing.

"If I take off my top layer would you~?" Sting looked at her chest.

"Okay," Lucy took off her sleeveless jacket and was about to take off her strapless belly shirt.

"NO NO NO NO! I WAS JUST KIDDING!" Sting yelled while blushing.

He then got a pillow thrown at his face.

"Idiot! You'd think that just because I lost my memories that I would mindlessly strip like Gray?" Lucy stuck her tongue out.

"You...!" Sting twitched as the pillow slid down his face.

"No but seriously, let me wrap your wound," Lucy said while putting her sleeveless jacket back on.

"Fine..." Sting grumbled while blushing as he stood up and stood in front of Lucy.

"I guess this works too," Lucy said as she wrapped the bandage around his stomach, "How many times did she beat you up?"

"At least twice... one of them I was stuck between her foot and the floor..." Sting murmured.

"Sounds like you're not that 'great'," Lucy giggled.

"Shut up!" Sting yelled, embarrassed.

"You know, you're more childish than narcissistic," Lucy said.

"I don't want to be looked at as either!" Sting protested.

"Yeah yeah, 'the great' Ping," Lucy giggled again as she stuck a piece of tape on.

"My name's Sting! And I can be mature too! After all I am the master of Saber Tooth!" Sting yelled.

"That's a bit hard to believe," Lucy smirked.

"I am! And I can be mature!" Sting pouted.

"Eh, but you're cuter like this," Lucy smiled while poking Sting's cheek.

"Eh?"

The two slowly blinked twice before they both blushed a crimson red.

"Sh-sh-sh-shut up!" Lucy yelled while immediately pulling her hand back.

"Y-Y-Y-You shut up!" Sting yelled while turning around.

"I can't believe I just called the idiot Sting Eucliffe c-c-cute!" Lucy grumbled to herself.

Sting jolted and faced Lucy again, "Wait repeat that!"

"Hm? 'I can't believe I just called the idiot Sting Eucliffe cute'?" Lucy looked at Sting oddly, who lit up.

"You remember me!" Sting glomped Lucy and caused Lucy to blush a crimson red again.

~Outside Lucy's apartment~

.

.

.

"LUCY KICK!"

The window crashed open with Sting flying out.

* * *

~Later~

"What happened?" Rogue asked noticing that Sting had shard bits in his hair and was covered in a larger amount of bandages.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Sting crossed his arms and grumbled.

"This will be recorded in my memories," Rufus said.

"Don't do that!" Sting yelled.

"Next!" Mirajane held out the can again and everyone (except the people who've already had a day with Lucy) drew from it.

"YAY! I FINALLY GOT IT!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy jumped into the air.

"We're going on a job!" Natsu yelled while shoving a job paper into Lucy's face.

"Er... job...?" Lucy cringed in confusion.

_This is not going to go well... _everyone else thought in unison.


	18. Chapter 18

~Day 4 of getting Lucy's memories back~

"Uurrrggggghhhh..." Natsu's face was extremely green.

"We didn't have to go on this 'job' if you have motion sickness," Lucy sighed.

"For Luce's... memories...! Ugh..." Natsu sort of exclaimed but was about to vomit at this point.

"Aye...?" Happy sort of exclaimed.

Lucy sighed as she took a look at the paper Natsu pushed into her face before.

_Catch mage bandits on the run!_

_Reward- 20,000 jewels per mage_

The train finally stopped and Lucy got up and sighed.

"Naru, you coming?" Lucy sighed again.

"It's Natsu! And... let me... just lie here for awhile... blegh..." Natsu murmured while holding back on puking.

"Fine, I can just leave you here on some more train rides-"

"Don't...!"

~Some walking later~

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed as they walked through the town streets.

"Naryu-"

"That's a game and wrong gender!" Happy shouted.

"We need to find the bandits first," Lucy said.

"Just get that bird-compus-thing to guide us," Natsu said.

"'Bird-compus-thing'?" Lucy asked.

"You know! That Pixiv-"

"That's a website!" Happy shouted.

"Pixis-"

"That's an old man!"

"Whatever! That red-penguin-thing!" Natsu yelled.

"'Red-penguin-thing'?" Lucy tilted her head to the side.

"AAGH! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE THE RHETORICAL CHARACTER!" Natsu yelled.

"Lucy I don't wanna be the rhetorical character how do you deal with it?" Happy asked.

"I literally have no idea what you're talking about Pharrell-"

"THAT'S A SONG! I'M HAPPY!"

~Much later~

"Found them!" Natsu yelled but then got bonked on the head by Lucy.

"Navi! Stop being so annoying and shut up or else we'll get caught!" Lucy whispered/scolded as the bandits were scheming.

"It's Natsu!" Natsu yelled.

"Naruto-"

"Wrong over-hyped anime!" Happy shouted.

"INTRUDERS!"

The three jolted out of the bush they were hiding in.

"Get them!" one shouted as the others shot a variety of long-ranged magic.

"EEEKK!" Lucy shrieked as she jumped out and fell down and Natsu doing the same on the opposite side.

"W-What the heck?!" Lucy shrieked as she quickly crawled back into the bush while the bandits kept shooting at her.

"Luce! Summon you're spirits!" Natsu yelled as he knocked out a bandit.

"I can't speak to ghosts-!"

"Celestial spirits!" Happy yelled.

"'Celestial spirits'?" Lucy asked as a very deadly beam was shot barely missing her head.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed her by the wrist and ran behind a nearby tree.

"Well you guys are speaking morse code or something!" Lucy protested.

"I don't even know what that is!" Natsu yelled.

"Call out Loke or someone!" Happy yelled.

"'Loke'?" Lucy asked.

"Use your whip!" Natsu yelled.

"'Whip'?" Lucy asked.

The two then realized there was nothing hanging off of Lucy's waist.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING YOUR STUFF?!" the two yelled.

Then another beam of some sort was shot through the tree they were standing behind and barely missed their heads.

"Aah, these guys are annoying!" Natsu yelled as fire engulfed his hands.

"Sh-Should I get help since I can't battle?!" Lucy asked.

"I'm just getting fired up!" Natsu complained.

"Well obviously you can't defeat bandits who use Master Sparks without help!" Lucy yelled.

"I can take them on my own!"

A beam shot right between their faces.

. . .

"Maybe just a little help."

"Yeah just a little."

Lucy then ran off but stopped and turned around smiling sheepishly, "Uh, what was your name again?"

Natsu and Happy fell over.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Natsu yelled as he got up.

Lucy quickly ran back and pulled Natsu down a bit by his arm and kissed him on the cheek.

Happy was gasping, Natsu started blushing, and the bandits were just plain confused on what the frick frack was going on.

"When I come back just don't be too wounded," Lucy said as she lets go and runs off.

"She lliiiiiiiiikkkes you?!" Happy shouted in surprise as Natsu was still dazed and blushing.

Natsu and Happy then turn to the bandits and blinked a few times at them and they blinked a few times back at them.

The dragon slayer them grins.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!"

* * *

~At the town where the bandits were captured later that day with an unnecessarily long setting change title~

"I can't believe you destroyed half of the town!" Lahar yelled as he rubbed his temple.

"But the bandits!" Natsu protested.

"YOU ENDANGERED THE CITIZENS WHILE ON A JOB TO PROTECT THEM!" Erza pointed a sword at Natsu.

_Like you're the one to say! _the others sweated.

"Let's continue our drawing here~!" Mirajane said as she brought out the cup again.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Levy sweated.

"LOVE RIVAL!" an all too familiar voice and face appeared in front of Lucy.

"You got it?!" Lucy shrieked as she noticed the water mage's stick.

"C-Can't someone come with me?!" Lucy turned but Sting was whistling something while blushing a bit and looking the other way, Gray was scratching the back of his head while blushing a bit too, Rogue transformed into shadow form and had got away, and you know Natsu's situation.

To put it simply most of them were too embarrassed still.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Lucy hid behind Mirajane as Juvia glared at her.

"W-Why?!"

* * *

**Go ahead and suggest other people to spend the day with Lucy to get her memories back whether ship or not because I'd like "the people choices thing" to be randomized rather than choosing it myself.**


End file.
